Masquerade
by the night that never ends
Summary: Bella is a princess who has just reached the legal age to be married. Her parents have promised her to Prince Jacob, a rude, bad tempered noble looking to make her life miserable. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I'm setting this story in modern times. I know the first two or three chapters might not seem too modern, but I really am trying.

Also, I have to say that I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it.

That's all for right now, so please enjoy!

CHAPTER 1 - Party

"Alicia, please don't fuss over me so much." Isabella Swan begged of her chambermaid. "I think I'm ready."

"You're going to a royal ball, Isabella. The least you could do is look the part of the most eligable princess in Forkette."

"I'm the only princess in Forkette." Isabella reminded her. "And I thought I asked you to call me 'Bella'". She turned around to glare at her friend from behind a mask. "I mean 'Isa-bella' sounds so old-fashioned.

"When you can call me Alice, I can call you Bella." Alicia shot.

"Ok," Bella said, not missing a beat, "_Alice, _please don't fuss over me so much."

"That's better." Alice said calmly. "Just one more thing then. Really Bell," She bent down and smoothed out her friend's dress. "You're a princess, start acting like one!"

"I do '_act'. _I don't like parties. Look at me Alice, do I look right in this-this costume? And with all this makeup on?" She indicated her face. Looking into a mirror, she sighed.

"Hey." Alice sat down on Bella's bed and pulled her friend over to sit next to her. "It's not that bad. I hear all the cute nobles will be there."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Cute, maybe. But everything ends there."

"Ooh, but they're rich too! And on top of being cute. Alice went on, ticking things off on her fingers.

Bella began with a list of her own. "Cruel, shallow..."

"Bell, there must be one who's caught your attention!"

"No. I just sort of avoid eye contact and conversation. None of them are interesting to talk to."

"B-", Alice began. She paused when she heard noise from outside. "They're arriving. We should get you to the ballroom."

Bella sighed as her best friend hurried her towards the door. Her parents' annual masquerade ball was beginning. And the only thing she felt, aside from boredom, was sick.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to write longer ones. Hope you liked it though :) .


	2. Chapter 2

The party was in full swing. It had only begun half of an hour ago, but already people were dancing, chatting, and mingling. Bella guessed there were around a thousand other things that she'd rather be doing. Still though, she fought down the urge to run away... or throw up. Perhaps it was the wine, but something didn't feel right to her, like a wave of fog that refused to lift. Or rather, despair.

Many young nobles had spoken with her, merely interested in her father's money, she supposed. She paid them no mind. She only longed for the moment she would be free once more.

King Charles rose from his seat. Everyone turned their attention toward him, as this meant he had an announcement. "First," his voice boomed throughout the large ballroom, "I have to thank everyone for joining us today."

Bella ignored him as he went on. He could give the longest, most boring speaches... She had to concentrate on not letting her eyes close for too long, which was easier said than done.

"In addition to this, I have another announcement!" He went on.

Bella's uneasiness rose as her father spoke. Something was coming. Something bad. She could sense it, feel it in the very air she breathed.

"Isabella, dear," He spoke directly to her then. Her face reddened considerably. "Come and join us."

'There's no way this can be good.' Bella thought as she stood and made her way to the thrones. As she neared them, a young noble stuck his foot out in her path and she stumbled. She managed to right herself and continued on to the stage, although there was much muffled laughter from behind her.

Standing at her mother's side, she whispered, "What's this all about?"

"You'll find out soon enough dear." Her mother whispered back. She attempted to hide the smile playing on her lips.

'This really isn't going to be good.' She listened to her father drone on about the neighboring kingdoms. "And, I've spoken with king William Black of the kingdom of Quilion. We believe the arrangement we have decided on will be best for everyone."

Something about the way her father had spoken the word 'arrangement' made her head spin. 'What kind of "arrangement"? she wondered suspiciously as she listened to her father's voice.

"As of tonight, my daughter, Princess Isabella, is betrothed to prince Jacob Black of Quilion!" He spoke the words proudly, like he really believed it would be for the best for her to marry.

Immediately, all color rushed from Bella's face. Her head was swimmig now. 'Marriage?' she thought, panicing. 'To _him_! Can he do that? This isn't the middle ages or anything!'

"Isabella, are you alright?" her mother asked, concerned. "Alicia!" She called.

Alice ran over to them. "Is something wrong, your majesty?" she asked politely.

"Bella doesn't look so good," she whispered. "Please help her to her room."

"Of course. Come on Bell, let's get you..."

Just then, Bella passed out.

"Back," Alice concluded.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - Flashbacks**

**When Bella woke, Alice was standing over her, pressing an ice pack against her forehead. Her face revealed a concerned expression. **

**"I had the worst dream!"**

**"Bell honey, I don't..."**

**"My dad- Charlie-Charlie! actually told me I had to marry that stuck-up, selfish...**

**"Bella, that wa-" Alice tried to tell her as she removed the ice.**

**"... of a BITCH!...Jacob Black!" She sat up and tossed herself back onto her pillows a moment later. "Thank GOD it was only a dream! Because if it had been reality..." She paused for a minute. "Alice..." She sat up again when she saw the look on her friend's face. "Alice." She started to shake. "It- It was a dream, wasn't it?" Her words were slow and deliberate. "Charlie knows I hate prince Jacob. He'd never..."**

**"Bella, sweetheart, it's going to be a long engagement." Alice was attempting to speak calmly to her friend, trying not to make her any angrier.**

**"Oh, GOD!" Bella felt sick. She knew Jacob, she knew how he would take the news. He would be positively ecstatic! Ever since Bella was 6 years old and he was 12, he'd told her that he was going to marry her. And now, as of about a month ago, she was the legal age to be married. She bolted out of bed and quickly raced to her bathroom. As she leaned over the toilet, she remembered some of her encounters with him.**

**FLASHBACK**

**6-year-old Bella was playing in her personal playground, digging in the sandbox, trying to create a miniture version of her parents' castle.**

**She heard noises in the distance that signaled the arrival of guests. Her parents had told her that king William Black and his son, Jacob were coming. She knew king William was a friend of her father's, but she'd never met his son. Their parents had sent Jacob out to the playground. It was her playground, but she wasn't selfish, so when she saw him, she ran over and greeted him.**

**"Hello prince Jay-cup. I'm princess Isabella. But you can call me Bella." She did a curtsy.**

**"Yeah, whatever." Jacob had said. "Just tell me where your pool is."**

**"No. I'm building a sand cast-le. Wanna help?" She went back over and picked up her little shovel.**

**"No, you little bitch, I want to know where the pool is! It's sweltering out here!"**

**"What's a bit- bitch?" She had asked innocently."**

**"Never mind." He walked over to the sandbox, took a toy truck out of his bag, and started playing. "And now the truck smashes into the east tower!" He laughed, and rammed the tower, making it crumble. He laughed some more. 34 people in the tower, 3 in the truck, no one survived!"**

**"NO!" Bella shrieked. "What are you doing?"**

**"Score one for the monster truck!" Jacob cackled.**

**Bella picked up a big rock and hurled it a Jacob with all her strength. It hit him right on his head.**

**"Ouch! Come back here, you little bitch!" He stood up and chased her to a door on the side of the castle. He caught her before she could begin pounding on it.**

**He smacked her hard across the face. "Don't you EVER do that again, Isabella! I will always find a way to pay you back! I could be your worst enemy, princess!" He sneered. "Do you know why my dad's here? He's asking your dad if we can get married when you're older."**

**Bella's eyes began to water. Her cheek stung. She didn't like prince Jacob, he was mean.**

**"Yeah," prince Jacob went on. "I'm going to marry you. And you'll be my little BITCH for the rest of your life!" He laughed. "I'll own you!"**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Alice knocked on the door then. "Bella, are you alright in there?"**

**Bella managed to lift her head. "I-I think I'm ok. I'll be out in a few minutes." **

**She stood slowly, trying to prevent more pain in her head. She crossed the large room and turned on the water for a shower. She still couldn't believe that her parents had decided on such a horrible future for her. She'd spoken to them about her feelings toward Jacob...**

**FLASHBACK**

**"But I don't like him! He uses too much profanity, and he's rude, and selfish and..."**

**"That'll be enough Isabella!" her father told her sternly. He's coming here with king William, and that is final!"**

**"Eat your dinner honey." Renee told her. "It's getting cold.**

**"But..." Bella began.**

**"That is FINAL!" Her father said again.**

**"Yeah." Bella pushed her plate aside and asked to be excused from the table.**

**Later, when Jacob got there, she was out in the field with her horse, Thundercloud.**

**"Hey." Jacob walked over to them.**

**Bella looked over at him and sighed. She turned back, continuing to brush Thundercloud.**

**"Not even a proper greeting for the prince of Quilion?" He asked. "Perhaps you need to learn some respect." He took a few steps closer. "I could-No, I should be the one to teach you. Seeing as how I WILL be your husband some day. Let's start with lesson one: No animals in school!" He reached over and slapped Thundercloud. "YAH!" He laughed loudly as she ran away.**

**"You're a big..." Bella struggled to find a word that would suit Jacob Black. She decided on one she had heard in town, though she wasn't sure of it's meaning. "DICK!" She thought she'd gotten the word right, but a sudden burst of laughter from Jacob told her the word was either inapropriate for the situation or she'd used it in the wrong context. Her face flushed.**

**"Really, princess... Wanna find out?" He teased. "Cause I could show you. Right here, right now.**

**"Leave me alone!" She told him. She turned to go.**

**Jacob grabbed her wrist. "You know Isabella, you've only got three years before I marry you. You might as well warm up to me. We're going to be together. You should at least be nice to your future husband.**

**Bella had broken free of him and ran in the same direction Thundercloud had gone.**

**Jacob immediately gave chase. "So you want me to catch you? I will you know. Get ready for lesson 2!" He sprinted across the field after her.**

**Bella stopped when she thought Jacob could no longer see her. She didn't Thundercloud. She guessed her horse had gone back to the stables. She would have to walk all the way back now.**

**Jacob jumped out at her then. She screamed and fell to the ground.**

**"Ha!" Jacob laughed. "Okay, this is a good spot for lesson 2." He got down on his hands and legs and pinned her to the ground.**

**"Now...**

**A stablehand had gone out to see where the princess was. It wasn't normal for her horse to return to the stables without her.**

**Jacob heard him calling. Smiling, he whispered..."You've been saved this time... but next time we're in a position like this, no one can help you. Consider that lesson 2." He laughed and took off in the direction he'd come. **

**END FLASHBACK**

**Bella let the warm water wash over her. She didn't want to think about this any more. There was no force in heaven, hell or Earth that could make her marry Quilion's prince. An idea began to worm it's way into her mind. At first it was just an inkling and nearly was swept away with other idle thoughts, but something about it clung tightly to her, willing itself to truly come to life.**

**In her whole life, she would never have dreamed something of this magnitute. 'It was only plan 'B'. The course of action she would take if her parents refused to relent.**

**She shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. She had some power on her side now. As she toweled herself dry, and began to dry her hair, she thought of details. She got dressed a few minutes later.**

**Moments later, she stepped out of the bathroom, a huge smile spread across her lips.**

**"Bella hon, are you ok?" Alice asked her, concerned.**

**"I'm perfect Alice." Bella told her friend as she walked to her bed and sat.**

**"You recieved the worst news of your life last night, you fainted because of it, you woke up and puked... And now, suddenly, everything's perfect? I'm not buying it Bells." She shot the princess a questioning look.**

**"Alice?" Bella began. "You're my best friend, right?"**

**"Of course I am!" Alice nearly sounded ofended.**

**"And you love me? You want me to be happy?"**

**"Yes..." Alice's questioning glare did not cease.**

**"Alice," Bella couldn't keep her plan to herself anymore. "I need you to be with me on this 100%, ok?"**

**"Bell- I don't know-."**

**"Just promise me you won't tell anyone else, especially my parents."**

**"Why? What are you...?"**

**"Just promise, friend to friend." Bella pleaded. "I swear, this'll only be plan 'B'." She clamped her hands together, in a begging gesture to her friend.**

**"I-" Alice shook her head. "I don't know about you sometimes, Bell. But I promise."**

**Bella jumped and squealed in delight. "O.K., here's my plan. If Charlie and Renee won't back out of the marriage plans, I'm going to kill myself."**

**"THAT'S YOUR PLAN!" Alice shrieked. "NO, I W-"**

**Bella placed her hand across her friend's mouth. "Ssh! I'm not really going to kill myself!" She informed her in a loud whisper. "I'm going to make things look like I killed myself."**

**Her explaination calmed Alice a bit. But not much. "How? What are you going to do?**

**Bella took a deep breath. "Do you remember Romeo and Juliet? How Juliet 'poisoned' herself?"**

**"Oh, yeah. But do you know what they used? Cause I don't. Well, why don't we go ask them. But wait a minute, they're actually DEAD!"**

**It was obvious to Bella that her friend was worried. She tried to explain. "The stuff Juliet drank wasn't really poison. It was only something to make her look dead. Then, Romeo found her and thought she was really dead, so he drank actual poison and killed himself. Juliet woke up a few minutes later and saw him dead, so she took his dagger and stabbed herself."**

**"So, you want to kill prince Jacob?" Alice was starting to get hysterical.**

**"Alice!" Bella shook her to bring her back to reality.**

**"You-you're going to kill prince J-."**

**"No. I'm going to get myself out of the marriage. That's the whole idea. If I know Charlie, he won't relent. I have to find my own way out. Al, look at me. Repeat after me. "No one is geting killed."**

**"No one is getting killed."**

**"Now, I have to go talk to my dad. You won't tell anyone?"**

**"No." Alice promised.**

**"Thanks," Bella said. She left the room.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Bella decided to talk to her mom first. Queen Renee was a bit more compassionate than her dad. She found her mother in the kitchen, discussing something with the head chef.**

**"Hi mom." She said. I was wondering..."**

**"Just a minute hon." Her mom told her. "So, you're sure you can do that? There'll be around 400 guests... And everyone here of course." She turned to Bella. "Is your favorite color still red?"**

**Bella nodded. "Wait... Why?"**

**"Oh, we're just discussing the plans for your wedding."**

**"My-" Bella felt a bit faint again. "M-Mom? That's what I wanted to talk about. Can we go somewhere to talk?"**

**"So, you see... I really don't want to marry Jacob. Do you think dad'll understand?" Bella concluded as they walked.**

**Renee shook her head. I don't know. Your father's convinced this'll be good for everyone. Especially for the people of Forkette and Quilion. You could talk to him, but I doubt it would do any good.**

**Bella sighed. "Thanks anyway mom." She hugged her mom and walked off to look for king Charlie.**

**Bella stalked to her room. Her conversation with Charlie hadn't gone well. He had insisted that she give prince Jacob a chance. That she barely knew him. Which of course raised the question "How am I supposed to marry someone I don't know?"**

**She sighed. He could be so stubborn sometimes! 'Well,' she thought, 'we'll see how he likes it when he wakes up and his little Isabella's gone!'**

**Of course, it was all part of "plan 'B' which as of around 2:00 this afternoon, was officially in effect. She would get mad and "run away". Someone working with her and Alice would "find her" and bring her back. Alice was supposed to go into town and buy some average looking clothes for her to sneak out in.**

**15 minutes later, Alice returned. "Just promise me that you'll be careful, ok? Don't talk to anyone. The city's pretty mean if you don't know it." Her face revealed a concerned expression.**

**"I've been out in the city before Alice." Bella reminded her.**

**"Yes, but never alone!" Alice replied worriedly. "Now, I got you a map, please, please use it! And by all means, if you run into any trouble, call me!" She took a blue cell phone from a shopping bag and handed it to Bella. Then, she pulled out a bright pink one. I've already programed our numbers and a few emergency numbers on yours."**

**"This really isn't nessi..."**

**"For an average person." Alice interrupted. "But you're still Forkette's only princess. And you do tend to have an air of ... shall we say "clumsiness" about you."**

**"I don't think..."**

**"Just take it." Alice pleaded. "You never know. It could come in handy."**

**"Ok." Bella relented. "I need to get dressed up... er um down."**

**Alice giggled.**

**Bella went into her bathroom and came out a few minutes later. "How do I look?" She asked.**

**"Normal." Alice answered.**

**"Perfect! Now, how do I get outta here?"**

**Bella had been alone in the city for an hour. She liked how it felt to be outside in the cool night air, to be independant, to feel free. Though she knew she would "found" and taken back in a few more hours, she let her mind wander. What would it be like to truly be normal?**

**She wandered in and out of shops. She passed the park and the the theater. Soon, she found herself in an alleyway. She saw a group of guys up ahead and debated if she should turn and go back the way she'd come. She decided against it. If she got into trouble, she'd just call Alice, she reasoned. Alice wouldn't let anything happen. Besides, she was sending someone to pick her up soon, right?**

**She walked on. She was getting nervous. The group of four hadn't broken up. There was no way she could fight four big guys if they tried somethng. She decided to call Alice then, just to be safe. She took her phone out and dialed.**

**"Hello. Bella?" She heard on the other end after 4 rings. "Are you ok? What's going on? Where are you?"**

**"I'm ok at the moment." She answered. Right now I'm in an alleyway. The one by the pizza place. I called because there's a group of four guys..."**

**"Bella honey, how far away are they?"**

**"A-about 50 yards."**

**"Ok. Ok, stay right there. I'll have someone there in two minutes. Promise."**

**"Hurry Al, they're starting this way." Bella could hear her heart pounding in her chest now. She had a really bad feeling about these guys. They were getting closer every second. She didn't know how long it would take for them to reach her. She tried to swallow a lump forming in her throat.**

**'Calm down.' She told herself. 'They're probably not even interested in you. Th-They probably just want to pass.' She couldn't convince herself though. Every second she waited seemed like an hour.**

**She turned around. She began to run back the way she'd come. The group began to run too. She slid in a small puddle of water and fell, dropping her phone in the process. She could still hear Alice's voice on the line, practially shouting at her to answer.**

**She could feel the presence of the men looming over her now. They started to laugh. She could smell the vile stench of alcohol on their breath, and saw the faint orange glow as one of them lit a cigarette.**

**"Hey honey," another one spoke. "Now just calm down, and we won't have to hurt you."**

**"Much." One of them sneered. A howling chorus of laughter broke out among the men then.**

**Bella brought herself back up on her knees, ready to start running again at the men's slightest distraction.**

**"Aw, doll, we just wanna play a bit is all." A voice said from behind her.**

**Suddenly, lights shone brightly in the dark alleyway, temporarily blinding everyone.**

**"Alice!" Bella remembered suddenly. She forced herself to her feet quickly. As the driver opened the door for her, she jumped in, closing the door behind her as fast as she could.**

**Once she heard the clink of the door lock into place, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you sooo much! I thought those- those..." She searched for the right word.**

**The driver glanced momentarily at her. "Thugs." He supplied helpfully.**

**"Yes, thank you. I thought those **_**thugs**_** were going to..." She looked over at him then. "Hey, you aren't the guy Alice told me she'd send... Are you new?"**

**The driver stopped the car and turned to look at her then. "What are you talking about? Who's Alice?"**

**"Alice? She sent you after me, right?"**

**"No," he said, laughing. "I came on my own."**

**"But- How-how did you know I was here?"**

**He grined. A very cute grin, Bella noticed. "I'm a bit psychic." he admitted. "I've been keeping an eye on those guys for awhile now."**

**"Phychic?" Bella looked doubtful. "Prove it. What number am I thinking."**

**"Ok," the driver told her. "But when I get it right, I expect something in return."**

**"W-what?" Bella asked him nervously.**

**"Oh, it's nothing. I just expect you to let me take you to dinner."**

**Bella was speechless. She hadn't expected anything like that. No one had ever asked her to dinner before.**

**"I'll take that as a yes." he said, grinning again. "Go ahead and think of that number."**

**"Um, okay. I've got it."**

**"Hmm, let's see... What!"**

**"What is it?"**

**"I-I can't read your mind!" Now it was his turn to be speechless.**

**"I knew you weren't phychic!" Bella looked at him pointedly.**

**"I don't understand. I **_**am**_** phychic! This has never happened. I-I don't know what's happening!"**

**"It's ok. No one's perfect. Besides...," I flashed him a smile...you did just ask me to dinner, right?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"And, when I graduate high school, my mom and dad want to try to get me through college." The driver smiled. Bella had discovered his name was Edward. "But, that's enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?" She wondered.

"Well, for starters, your name would be nice."

"Oh. Um... my name. It's Bel-"... Um Belle."

"I like it. It sounds so... Unique." He smiled again.

They had both eaten and were sitting in a booth talking.

"So, tell me Belle, after tonight... will I ever see you again." He looked right at her and smiled.

"I'm not sure..." she replied. "I'm a- I mean I- I don't come to the city much." She looked up to see that his smile had faded. "Oh- but, um, I-I might be... coming here more often."

"That's great!" he said, his smile returning. "Well, I'm not going to be here _all _the time. I just got a job at the castle."

Bella almost choked on a sip of her water. She struggled not to spit it out on Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm all right. Um... ice slipped down my throat before I could...

"You sure?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah, fine... Um, excuse me, would you. Nose-powdering time..."

"Sure."

Bella got up and walked quickly to the restroom. Once there, she studied her face in the mirror. How was she going to keep him from finding out she was the princess? She didn't want him to know. This was the first real friend she'd made who didn't know about her... place in life, her "status". And besides that, she was starting to almost like him. He was nice, saving her from those thugs. He was cute.

She glanced at a clock on the wall. It was 10:00. 'Wow.' She hadn't known it was this late. She suddenly remembered Alice waiting at home. And the guy she'd sent to pick her up.

When Alice found out... She stepped out of the bathroom then and re-thought her plan. Maybe she could call Alice and tell her she was all right. She remembered the flashing numbers that shone on her phone in the alley.

She stepped over to the pay phones and called. "Hello?" she heard a tired voice on the line after a few rings.

"Hey Al."

"Bella? Isabella! Where are you? What happened?" She sounded angry, as Bella knew she would. "I sent Jasper out after you and he came back with nothing! I've been freaking out for well over three hours!" She paused for a breath.

"Al, listen-"

"Your dad's worried too. He-"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No. But Bell, he sent guards out! He thinks maybe you were kidnapped somehow! He's got everybody looking..."

"Al, I'm coming home in just a while, ok. Here's the new plan."

10 minutes later she returned to Edward. "Sorry," she apoligized, "There was a bit of a wait."

"It's ok. It's getting kind of late though, can I give you a ride home?"

"Sure. I'm uh, supposed to meet my dad at the castle. He... works there too."

Edward paid for their meal and they stepped out into the cold night air. Bella shivered a little.

"Are you cold?"

"Hmm? Oh, just a little. I'll be fine." A few seconds later she felt something cover her back.

"Here. You'll be warm in this."

'He lent me his jacket?' Bella thought. "Oh, thanks. But really, I'll be fine..."

"What was that?" he asked her as he opened the passenger door of his car. "Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Oh, I said um... 'thank you'."

"No problem. We should probably be going though. I wouldn't want your dad to worry."

"Yeah."

She slid in and Edward shut her door. Then he got in the driver's seat.

Jasper was waiting outside when they arrived. "Well, I guess I should be going." Bella started to leave. "Oh wait, your jacket." She began to take it off.

"No, hold on to it. Never know when you'll get cold again." Edward smiled. "And um, one more thing before you go? You never answered my question. Will I ever see you again?

"Sure. When?"

"Maybe this Saturday. There's a club in town called 'Blue Moon.' I hear it's pretty popular. I'll be free around six if you wanna go."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!"

"Belle!" she heard Jasper call.

"Oh, I better go. But, yeah, I'll be there!"

"Ok, well, I better be going too. My new job starts tomorrow. I'll see you later."

"Bye." She hopped out of the car and waved.

Jasper led her back through the castle and up to her room. "Ok," he told her. "I'm supposed to tell your dad that I found you in town somewhere, right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

Jasper left and a few minutes later, her parents came in. Her mom checked her over to be sure she was okay. Her dad waited a minute before he spoke.

"Isabella, I'm glad to see you're all right, but I have to admit, I'm a bit confused. Why would you run away? You're happy, aren't you? You've got a good life. You have pets. You've got friends. What prompted this sudden rebellous behavior?

"I'm _not_ going to marry Jacob!" Bella told them defiantly.

"But the wedding's set for next month!" her mom exclaimed. "Invitations were sent today!"

"Isabella, everything is set for you to be married. We're not going to change our plans now. Prince Jacob is a fine young man. You two are going to be married next month and that's final!"

"But-"

"Don't argue dear." Renee said. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful life with him."

"But he-"

"That's enough!"

Bella sighed. "Yeah, ok."

"It'll be ok dear, you'll see." Renee promised as they left her room. "You should get to sleep now."

Bella leaned back on her pillows. Today had been a good day- the first since the engagement announcement.

"So," She looked up to see Alice standing in front of her.

"Hey Al."

"Don't you 'hey Al' me! Where were you, how did you get away from those thugs and who were you with?" she waited two seconds, and started tapping her foot. "Well?"

"I was-"

"Don't you know I was worried sick? Jasper came back and told me he couldn't find you, there wasn't even a trace of you except..." she held up Bella's mangled cell phone.

"And there were skid marks!" she went on. "Bells, I thought I lost you!" She grabbed her best friend up in a tight protective hug.

After a minute, Bella felt something warm on her face. Alice was crying.

"Oh, Al... I'm so sorry. Edward took me to dinner and I lost all track of time and..."

"Edward?" Alice lifted her head to stare at her friend. "Who's Edward?"

"He's the guy who saved me from the thugs. He says he's phychic and can hear their thoughts, but I don't know, he couldn't hear mine. I guess he was just in the right place at the right time. He took me to dinner and we talked a bit. We're going to go to Blue Moon this Saturday, so you'll have to help me sneak out again.

"Is he cute?"

"He's mega-cute! And he's sweet. He lent me his jacket.

"Ok, but I'll only let you go if I can get you a new phone and you absolutely swear on a stack of 'Twilight' books that you'll be the most careful you've ever been in your entire life!"

Bella looked quizically at her friend. "Twilight?"

"A book series I've been reading. It's pretty awesome. They're by Stephanie Meyer and...

"Ok, ok! Just spare me the details of your romance novels!"

"It's not entirely romance!" Alice said, there's the horror element." She stuck her tongue out. It's not my fault you only read baby books."

Bella tossed a pillow at her friend. It landed on her head. "Oh, it's on now!" Alice said, mock anger on her face. Grabbing the pillow, she ran at Bella, hitting her head with it. "How do you like it? How's it feel, huh? Here, have another. And this one's for running away!"

Bella grabbed another pillow and soon, it was a full-fledged pillow fight. After a few minutes, they both fell back on the bed and collapsed in a fit of giggles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since I updated. Anyhow, I wanna say thanks for the reviews. They really do help. I've just had a bit of writer's block. :) **

**In any case, here's chapter 6 of Masquerade, you know, using characters that I don't own, from that book series that belongs to Stephenie Meyer... I think that how her name is spelled. Well, I don't own anybody. Happy reading. Please review.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**

* * *

**

It was Thursday afternoon and the girls had been lounging out by the pool. Alice had been called away to attend to some matter in the kitchen. Apparantly, one of the new cooks had misjudged the amount of something in a recipe and the mix had overflowed, leaving a good portion of the large kitchen floor a huge, sticky mess.

Bella had insisted on helping clean the mess, but Alice refused to let her. So, there she sat, by the olympic sized pool, in a lounge chair, soaking up some of the summer's final rays. She slipped her sunglasses down over her eyes and leaned back. She sighed. Maybe one day she'd live in Florida. Or Arizona. It never got cold there. Phoenix would be great, she decided. Maybe after college...

"So." The voice startled her. "This is where your pool is."

Bella didn't bother looking up. She groaned instinctively.

"After all these years..." Jacob laughed when he looked down at her. "Aw, princess, you didn't have to get all dressed up for me."

Bella groaned again. "Go away!"

"C'mon Isabella, that's no way to talk. Besides, we're gonna be married soon. Which is why your dad invited me over today. He thinks we can 'get to know each other better'." He laughed again. "For some strange reason, he thinks you don't like me. Imagine that. But in any case, I have a great idea to get to know _you_ better." He yanked her up to a standing position.

"You know, that bathing suit of yours leaves quite a bit to the imagination. How about I take you to town and get you a better one. Or I guess I could just let my imagination run wild."

His right hand reached around her and grabbed hold of her ass. "It won't be _that_ much longer. You know though, if I wanted..." The sentence hung in the air. "But," he continued. "It'll only be that much sweeter on our wedding night!" He ground himself against her and squeezed her ass once more.

"Oh yeah, it's going to be SO SWEET!" He turned to leave then, laughing as he walked.

Bella calmly walked over to him, whirled him around, and punched his nose with all her strength. She gathered all her courage, looked at him defiantly, and spoke slowly and deliberately. "I'm. NOT. Marrying. _You_." The last word dripped with acid as she spoke it.

Jacob shoved her to the ground. Had he gotten stronger since last time they met?

He spoke just as slowly and evenly as she had. "Yes. You. Are. _Princess_. Everything's arranged. In fact, I think I'll bump it up a few weeks." He smirked. "We can be Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black two weeks sooner. There's no way to get out of it." He leaned over her and kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

When he stood up, he laughed. "Two weeks princess. Tick-tock. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts."

* * *

"What I don't understand is why you don't just tell on him." Alice said later that day.

They were in Bella's room, avoiding Edward, who was in the kitchen helping prepare dinner.

"They won't listen!" Bella complained. "After Saturday, I'll have to finish plan 'B'."

"So soon?" Alice had a worried look on her face. "Where will you go?"

"Anywhere I want. I won't be a princess anymore. I'll be free to do anything I want."

"I don't know Bell, I still don't like the idea. You need a better plan."

"We have a few days to think. Maybe I could get a place a few towns away from here. And find a job. I could get a car and... I could be a normal person."

"You need somewhere you can go first..." Alice was saying. "You know... I have some family... They live about an hour away from here. You could stay with them."

"I don't know Al."

"Please Bells!" Alice begged. "I'd have an excuse for visiting and checking to make sure you're all right."

"Well..."

Alice stuck her lower lip out in a pleading gesture.

"You look like a pufferfish." Bella informed her. "But... if it'll make you happy..."

Her friend's face brightened. "Yay! I have to teach you their names now. First there's my aunt Esme. She's my mom's sister. Her husband's name is Carlisle. I know it's not a very common name these days, but he was named after his great, great grandpa. I don't know, I might have left out a 'great'. Anyhow, their daughter's name is Rosalie. You can call her Rose. She's kinda hard to get to know, but I'm sure you guys'll be friends in no time!"

"Ok."

"This is gonna be so great Bells! You'll love them, I know you will!"

* * *

"Okay, _Belle_, I've arranged the perfect outfit for you!" Alice squealed as she walked into Bella's room Saturday night.

"Great!" She smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Let's see it."

Another squeal escaped Alice's lips. "You have to promise to tell me EVERY detail, okay?"

"Okay..." Bella promised.

Alice held up a pink button-down sweater. It seemed to sparkle when the light hit just right. Bella took a closer look and saw that the material actually had tiny, silver sequins sewn in.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No." Her friend stated simply. She sat down the sweater and held up a denim skirt. "It's perfect, isn't it?"

"It's really nice Alice. Thanks."

"Okay, go try it on. It's almost 5:30!"

Bella took the new clothes and went back into the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later. "Well?"

"You look fabulous! I knew it would be perfect for you! You just have to slip a robe or something over it to sneak out.

* * *

Alice had snuck Bella out the back way, since Jasper had confirmed seeing Edward near the main entrance. Once they were outside, Alice hugged her friend. "Now, here's a new phone, try not to kill it this time, ok? It's got the same numbers as before, and I'm speed dial 1. Memorize every detail to relay to me tonight."

"I mean it!" She tried to make her face look stern. "If you so much as leave out the color of his shoes, you're getting whacked with the BIG pillow tonight!"

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Now, what did you promise?" Alice asked.

"I will be careful, remain aware of the time so I'll be back before midnight... By the way, you know I'm not Cinderella, right?"

"And?" Alice prompted.

"And at all times when I'm alone with Edward, I'll keep my finger on the 1 on my phone."

"Annnd...?"

"That's everything, isn't it?" Bella asked, confused.

Alice sighed. "And have a good time! Seriously Bell, this is your first date! Relax a little. Have fun!"

"Ok, I will." She smiled.

* * *

**And that was chapter 6. I'll try not to make you guys wait so long for chapter 7. Please review and try to wait patiently, there WILL be a chapter 7 :) !**


End file.
